leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LivesByProxy/Re-Imagining Jhin: An Experiment In Word Choice
This is an experiment I felt I had to do, as I find 's theme, art direction, visuals, and flavor, all over the place. I mean, he has , , , and He just treads all over so many champions, IMO, and doesn't feel like he stands on his own. (Oh! He also has this strange ...) This isn't to say that I don't like Jhin as he currently is. Gamplay-wise he's cool, he has a perfectly functional kit, with nice counterplay and outplay potential, and he's brought some new things to League. I like all that, I really do. But I think Jhin is missing something (or, rather, that Riot missed something) that could've informed the direction they took him. If we consider an 'aspect' of the theater and drama (he most certainly is), the equivalent for music and instruments (that's definitely her realm), and we let keep her plants, what room does that leave for Jhin? What is his art? Sculpting. Bare with me. We don't yet have a true 'forge' champion, or a 'painter' champion (though I think Jhin can touch on the latter thematically), and the closest we have to a 'sculpter' currently is and I don't think he counts. It would be a neat direction to take him thematically, IMO, and give the champions he's currently squatting on some breathing space. I also hope to demonstrate how a few simple word choices can paint a entirely new (and, more importantly, imminently plausible) picture of a champion everyone is familiar with. Abilities for seconds, and automatically does so after 10 seconds without attacking or using an ability. |description2 = The final shot is a guaranteed that also deals % of target's missing health}} bonus physical damage. Against structures, the final shot will , but deals 44% reduced damage, and doesn't apply the missing health damage. |description3 = Jhin's grant him 10% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds, but his basic attacks deal . |description4 = Additionally, he gains % per 10% bonus attack speed)}} AD|AD}} as . |leveling = |static = |cost = |costtype = |range = |targeting = Chisel & Muse is a self-buff ability. |additional = *Jhin's critical strike modifier is a multiplicative reduction. Without bonus critical strike damage, Jhin's critical strikes deal 150% (down from 200%); and with he deals % damage (down from 250%). ** This modifier does not stack with the penalty versus structures, which deals 112% and 140% bonus damage respectively. ** This modifier does not affect , which deals 200% and 250% bonus damage respectively. * The maximum modifier that can obtain has no set limit, as the attack speed component is not affected by the attacks per second cap. ** The maximum modifier without attack speed is 80%. *** 40% base modifier at level 18. *** 40% from critical strike chance (on account of the 100% critical strike chance cap). * Attack speed from growth does not count toward Jhin's attack speed scalings as it is considered Base attack speed. * As AS slows only affect Bonus attack speed, Jhin's basic attacks are unaffected by them; however, this reduces the respective component of bonus attack damage from Every Moment Matters. |video = Whisper.png}} Jhin launches a canister at the target enemy, dealing physical damage. Priming Grenade bounces to up to three additional enemies beyond the first, with each kill it performs increasing its total damage by 35%. |leveling = % AD)}} | % AD)}} % AP)}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 550 |projectile = true |damagetype = physical |targeting = Priming Grenade is a targeted chain area of effect ability. |spelleffects = area |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = |video = Dancing Grenade.png}} Enemy champions damaged by Jhin's basic attacks or his allies, or caught between him and a , are In The Maker's Eye for 4 seconds. |description2 = After a delay, Jhin fires a shot in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and stopping at the first enemy champion it collides with, them and granting himself movement speed if they are In The Maker's Eye. Masterstroke deals 65% damage to non-champions. |leveling2 = | % AD)}}}} |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 2500 |targeting = Masterstroke is a line area of effect ability that is fired in the target direction, or conditionally, a single target ability when it is fired against a champion. |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the damage. |spelleffects = aoe, single |spelleffects-aoe = Against non-champions |spelleffects-single = Against champions |additional = * In The Maker's Eye mark only appears if Masterstroke can the enemy. If the ability's cooldown longer than 4 seconds, or ability isn't leveled up, the mark won't be shown. * In The Maker's Eye mark cannot fall off during Masterstroke's cast animation. |video = Deadly Flourish.png}} Whenever Jhin scores a takedown on an enemy champion, that enemy's corpse is [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Carbonite encased in the nearest Marble Canvas] for the next 2 minutes. Additionally, Jhin stores a periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. Beautiful Repose does not consume these Marble Canvases. |description3 = Jhin places a Marble Canvas perpendicular to him at the target location that arms and stealths after a brief delay, lasting up to 2 minutes. The Canvas materializes if an enemy comes between it and Jhin, them and marking them as In The Maker's Eye for the next 4 seconds. |description4 = Materialized Canvases all enemies between them and Jhin for 2 seconds by 35% and cause Jhin's attacks and abilities to deal bonus magic damage, reduced by 45% against non-champions. |leveling4 = |cooldown = 2 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 Charge |range = | }} |targeting = Captive Audience is a ground-targeted area of effect trap. |spellshield = will block the damage. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area |additional = *Captive Audience can be targeted by any allied spell. |video = Captive Audience.png}} Jhin channels for 10 seconds and fully assembles his weapon before taking aim in the target direction, all champions and marking them In The Maker's Eye in a huge area and gaining the ability to reactivate Magnum Opus up to four times. If cancelled early, Magnum Opus's cooldown is reduced by 10% per unused shot. |description2 = Jhin fires a round in the target direction that stops at the first enemy champion it collides with, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and them by 80% for seconds. |description3 = Magnum Opus's damage is increased by 2% for every , and the final shot for 100% bonus critical damage)}} bonus damage. |description4 = }} |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |range = 3000 |targeting = Magnum Opus is a linear, colliding skill shot that hits in an area of effect around the target, or conditionally, a single target ability when fired against an enemy champion. |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = aoe, single |spelleffects-aoe = Against non-champions |spelleffects-single = Against champions |video = Curtain Call.png}} Category:Custom champions